Talk:Breen
Fact checking Ok, i've been at this Breen page for a while now and i'm getting a little board with it. Hope you all like what i've got done, it certainly expands the little bit what was originally here, I still think the stuff on the Dominion War can be broken down into sections; what they were suppose to get out of the alliance, the raid on earth, the second battle of chin'toka, the battle of cardassia and the terms of surrender might be a good way to break it up. Also, if someone wants to try their hand at a section on their language it might look nice, I really couldn't think of anything to say about it. Signed, : I'm not sure if all of this Dominion War stuff belongs here or if it would be more appropriate over at Breen Confederacy -- and leaving a less detailed note about the War on this page. --Gvsualan 05:49, 11 Jan 2005 (CET) "They breathe a fairly standard oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere at close to average pressure" Anyone know if there is a canon source for this? It was part of the original Breen article. Also, does anyone know if there are any direct references to the Breen language in season 7 of DS9? I assume the reason we couldn't understand what they were saying is because the Federation translator couldn't translate Breen, but I don't know if anything to this effect was ever said on screen. Signed, Tyrant : The breathing thing, I think is ad lib and should probably be removed. As far as their language...I don't recall anything said about it, per say, however, I do recall that Damar couldn't understand them, but the Founder and Weyoun could. --Gvsualan 22:13, 12 Jan 2005 (CET) :: That is incorrect; in DS9 S7E20 he is seen responding directly to a Breen. If you have a reference to an episode where he couldn't understand them, please specify. -- 06:44, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok, the breathing thing is gone, but if anyone knowns of a canon source for it please put it back. How about the Breen planet being the the Alpha Quadrant, do we have a source for this? Signed, Tyrant i am now watching ds9 7X19 "strange bedfellows" there in time index 1:20 Damar asks about the breen title being equivilant of a leged to which the breen responds ennggwwaauumwa or something along these lines, and weyoun translates to Damar who didnt understand that the breen ment that he should have adjusted his translator which would indicate that their translator can be adjusted to translate breen. moved from "Breen planets" I'd like to recommend this information be merged with Breen, a list of three planets seems wholly unnecessary. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:08, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Agreed and done (nevermind the fact that they are already mentioned in the Breen article). --Gvsualan 07:42, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) Archived from Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles: * Breen: Worth to be a featured article thanks to numerous contributors. --BlueMars 15:09, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) **I'll second that, the Breen page is great. --Tyrant **It's not great, but its far more superior than it was before, considering how little information exists, but then again, its better than James T. Kirk, which somehow slipped through the cracks to become featured. --Gvsualan 18:58, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) ---- This nomination was never originally archived. So here it now rests. --Alan del Beccio 04:32, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Theory on why the Breen were convinced to join the Dominion In In Purgatory's Shadow/By Inferno's Light there is a Breen in the prison camp. Many in the prison camp were people who had been replaced by Changelings. That makes it possible that a Changeling was impersonating a high ranking Breen in the confederacy, and convinced them to join.--This user is not Jesus 02:12, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :That is so self evident that I want to pretend I put it together myself. Nice catch. Jaf 02:40, 1 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Translation, please? *"In 2370, the Breen participated in a palio held at Deep Space 3, in which the Ferengi attempted to bribe the Breen pilot into throwing." Could somebody please translate that into English for me? Thanks! -- Renegade54 03:07, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :: A Breen is an alien life form that has been speculated to be very furry. A Palio is some type of annual athletic contest-- in this case a race requiring a pilot, one who pilots. Deep Space 3 is a Federation starbase. A Ferengi are horny greedy big-eared alien life forms. And throwing means to intentionally lose on behalf of a bribe. Therefore meaning: "In 2370, the Breen participated in a palio held at Deep Space 3, in which the Ferengi attempted to bribe the Breen pilot into throwing." Hope this helps! --Alan del Beccio 20:00, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Star Wars 15th anniversary The model for the Breen suits came from the Ubese Bounty Hunter suit that Princess Leia wore to Jabba the Hutt's Palace. The Breen helmet is reminscent of that worn by Princess Leia in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. '''It has been speculated that this was intended as a tribute to Star Wars' 15th anniversary', though it should be noted that both the Breen and Boushh are very similar to the Cylons from the original Battlestar Galactica TV series.'' Mhh? Star Wars' 15th anniversary was in 1992, the Breen were seen on screen for the first time in ( ), in 1995, three and a half years later. Isn't that a little late for a 15th anniversary tribute? And who exactly has "speculated that this was intended as a tribute to Star Wars' 15th anniversary"? --Jörg 21:20, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :Perhaps that info should be removed altogether and not just placed in the background? It seems to be without any kind of source. Jaf 03:30, 7 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::Yes I agree it looks like Boushh, but It's even more unlikey it was based on the Star Wars Costume design due to the fact that the Breen helmet was based off of an old helmet from the Worlds of Wonder "LazerTag" Toy line. When Kira removes her front part of the breen face mask in "Indescretion" you can see that it forms the base of the helmet.--JYHASH 03:41, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, at first I thought it meant ROTJ's 15th anniversary, but that would have been 1998. Also, can we get a link for the LazerTag thing? I have not seen anything like the Ubese/Breen helmets anywhere before or since, and IMO the similarity is far too great to be coincidental.--Valin Kenobi 19:48, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I removed "It has been speculated that this was intended as a tribute to Star Wars' 15th anniversary, though..." due to the failure to cite who was speculating. The rest of the statement is accurate insofar as I am able to determine. The Breen really do look like Boushh or a cylon, and it's probably not a coincidence. Frankly, the resembence is so strong that I'm surprised there hasn't been litigation, but maybe there was? If it hasn't been filed it's too late now, though (statute of limitations has surely expired). Hope the removal is kosher - I'm still new at this. --Icesyckel 10:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Breen energy dampening weapon is really really old? Someone recently added this note: *''An alternative explanation is that the Breen have had the energy dampening weapon for an extended period and this could have been one of the first known examples of wide scale deployment in combat.'' I added the following on to the end: *''This is unlikely though, since it would be hard to keep such a powerful weapon secret that long, and it would not make sense for the Breen to not have used that weapon in any other engagements.'' I think this whole note can be removed. It just does not make sense. We know the Breen are an aggresive, expansionist species. Even as far back as TNG, the Breen were often on the lists of suspects when something got attacked by someone unknown. Given this fact, it seems highly unlikely to me that they would have used this weapon some time in the distant past against the Klingons, and then never used it again until the late 24th century. WIth a weapon like this, and the element of surprise (and not waiting until the Federation is deployed with fighting a war in mind), they could have gone and conquered Earth very easily. I could go on and on, as there are more problems with this theory, but I think my point is made. I am removing the note. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:10, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Removed I removed: :Some Breen have expatriate settlements on other planets and if the Breen were to build expatriate settlements on Earth, the Earth would have a few places whose climates would be absolutely perfect for them: Greenland and Antarctica being the principal ones. Moreover, since land in those two places is used sparsely, the Breen would have a lot of room to expand and exploit. This is irrelevant. --Alan del Beccio 03:02, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Irrelevant, as well as other things... --OuroborosCobra talk 03:04, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Appearance *"According to Worf, no one had ever seen what a Breen looked like under their refrigeration suits and lived." Apparently he forgot that Kira and Dukat probably stripped a pair of Breen for their armor while trying to rescue the survivors of the Ravinok. (StarkeRealm 15:33, 22 July 2007 (UTC)) :Maybe they found the lockeroom? --Icesyckel 10:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :(didn't know where else to put this) Under physiology in the main article it says that the refrigeration suits are meant to keep the Breen at a lower temperature like their homeworld. Of course there are some contradictions in the series about just what kind of climate that homeworld has. I think it might be worth creating a stronger link in the article between the fact that the Breen have no blood or liquid circulatory systems and their suits. Rather than indicating that the suits are purely for recreating a comfortable temperature for the wearer. Their suits most likely recreate their homeworld's condition, that's stating the obvious but it probably also prevents the Breen from having to deal with the various environmental conditions that different planets offer. I think their lack of blood and liquid circulatory systems make it more than difficult for the Breen to naturally deal with temperature change, thermal regulation, humidity, and atmospheric pressure. The temperature thing is likely to just be one of a number of reasons for their suits. In a nutshell I'm suggesting that someone edit the article to point out that the refrigeration /environmental suits protect the Breen who have no blood or liquid circulatory systems from the conditions present on alien worlds and ships. It's not just a matter of recreating a low temperature so that they feel more at home.. So much as it may be a necessity for a species devoid of blood and liquid circulatory systems. --User:TY567 Cloaking Technology??? never specifically states this to be fact! Picard mentions about a strategy consistent with a cloaked vessel but dismisses the notion as Klingons and Romulans are too far away. Data then says the Breen are in the area and that the attack is consistent with their tactics and technology. This, to me, DOES NOT '''explicitly' indicate that the Breen have cloaking technology. Is there another source that indicates that they do??? --Ds093 02:50, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :The strategy itself that the Breen are consistent with is use of a cloaked vessel. Seems pretty clear to me. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:19, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Then why wouldn't Picard have immediately thought about them along with Klingons and Romulans when he first brought up the idea of a cloaked ship? It seems to me that Data's comments are directed more toward the apparent attack itself rather than the cloaked strategy; since he never actually mentions it himself. The whole things seems much too ambiguous to say that the Breen definitely have warp capability based on this brief exchange of theories about an attack that never even took place as it turned out to be the Vico's own shields that caused the hull damage.--Ds093 06:49, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :They named a strategy. That strategy was the use of cloaked ships. Data then said that Breen tactics are consistent. Beyond that is speculation. Romulans and Klingons may just have been the first logically or likely suspects, thus what Picard first thought of. Data added another. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:40, 2 December 2007 (UTC) This is still speculative to me. We do not ever see a Breen ship cloak and it is never explicitly stated, "the Breen have cloaking technology." Perhaps it would be better to at least say, "Some of their vessels were even believed to be fitted with cloaking devices. (TNG: "Hero Worship")" i.e.: replace "known" with "believed". --Ds093 19:29, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I have no objection with replacing "known" with "believed". --OuroborosCobra talk 19:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Name Does the name "Breen" come from Colonel Breen in the BBC Quatermass SF series? Or am I just making connections that are not there. E-mail me either way: Amethyst Renee ark202(at)gmail(dot)com. 06:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC)Amethyst K Breen homeworld When reading the article about the Breen, I was surprised to see offhand comments about the Breen homeworld (specifically those of Quark and Dukat) analysed so closely and treated as fact or an indication of knowledge of the Breen homeworld. Isn't it just as likely that they were using it as a metaphor in the way that someone from the US might refer to the cold of Antarctica or the heat of the Middle East? -- Schnider 00:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :If you're talking about the italicized section under Physiology then it's not taken as fact just stating what was said in the show which is why it's in italics. — Morder 00:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Society and culture > Treatment of prisoners I've got a problem with the following section: :The Breen feed their prisoners a diet of algae paste, as well as hang them upside down to ensure they cannot escape. (DS9: "Penumbra", "'Til Death Do Us Part") In the cited episodes Worf and Ezri are held in a cell but not restrained in any way. Only after they're handed over to the Dominion do they get hung upside down, and while discussing their return to DS9 Ezri points out that they're on a Jem'Hadar ship rather than a Breen one. This would indicate that it was the Jem'Hadar not the Breen who hung them upside down to ensure they couldn't escape. -Jezebel1669 14:39, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Typhon Pact Why is there nothing written here related to the Typhon Pact? :In Typhon Pact there is much information about the Breen. ::Extensive Typhon Pact info goes on Memory Beta, the wiki for Trek licensed products such as novels. There could be a brief blurb here that the Breen joined that group, but not a lot of detail beyond that.--31dot 20:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::To answer the actual question (31dot, there was a "why" in there that's useful to answer for the new folk), the Typhon Pact info is only from the novels/licensed works, and is therefore non-canon. Memory Alpha deals with the canon information which, for Star Trek, is basically only what appeared on television/in movies. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC)